un amor inesperado (near y linda)
by elizabeth martinez vieyra
Summary: mello esta harto de ser el segundo lugar tras un accidente descubre k linda esta enamorada de near... piensa usar esa jugada ¿ que pasara? ¿funcionara? pasen y lean... es mi primer fanfic
1. Chapter 1

era un dia normal en wammy hause, hasta k:

mello: near... tu no eres el mejor... yo lo soy lo demostrare cueste lo k cueste

soltó a near se fue no podía creer k una vez mas le había ganado ese niño y tenia k hace algo para ser el primero.

matt: nuevamente te gano near verdad?

mello: CALLATE NO QUIERO HABLAR DE ELLO.

matt: bueno supongo k quieres ayuda para ganarle a naer ¿no?

mello se quedo callado. mientras k en un pasillo solo near jugaba con sus juguetes y construía una torre de dados se acerco a el linda:

linda:(sonriendo) near no quieres venir a jugar.

near no contesto y siguió con su torre de dados

linda: near por favor siempre estas aquí solo.

near sin ninguna emoción: no lo creo con vendiente, además, aquí estoy bien- dijo

linda: x favor solo esta vez

near: no quiero

linda: bueno tendré k hacerlo yo misma-

near la miro. linda lo tomo del brazo y lo jalo hacia la puerta este se resistió pero al final le gano y como linda los seguía jalando el callo encima de ella en ese momento llego mello y matt.

matt riéndose de ellos: wow near no creí k linda fuera tu novia.

mello: NOVIA

linda ruborizándose: no.. es l k... piensan

near separándose de ella: no se x k piensan así- se retira con sus juguetes

linda desde k vio a near sentía lago x el y eso era...amor y sabia k near nunca correspondería sus sentimientos así k se puso a llorar enfrente de mello y matt :

linda: ya no puedo mas...

matt: k?

linda llorando: near... yo...yo lo amo y se k el nunca va a sentir eso x mi...

mello : (tal vez pueda...) linda yo te ayudare a que near se enamore de ti

* * *

**_espero k les alla gustado mañana subo otro ^_^ adiós_**


	2. Chapter 2

**hola de nuevo y como primero... devo decir k death note no me pertenece, le pertenece a sus respectivos autores, por leer esto gracias**

* * *

bueno donde nos quedamos:

linda y matt: que?!

mallo: si te ayudare a linda a enamorar a near cueste lo k cueste- miro a matt y dijo-linda me permites 5 minutos asolas con matt

linda ruborizaba: s-si

linda sale de la sala para despues entrar mas tarde , mientras en ese tiempo los chicos:

matt: no hablaras en serio- dijo sacando de su bolsillo su video juego.

mello: claro k si... si near se enamora bajara las calificaciones y yo seré el primer lugar-decía sacando una barra de chocolate.

matt jugando: mello recuerda que near es muy frió y no importa que agas nunca se enamorara de linda.

mello comiendo el chocolate: tienes razón near es muy frió...pero se que puedo hacerlo... has pasar a linda ya.

matt hizo lo que le ordeno su amigo.

mello mirando a linda: linda, tengo que saber que siente near x ti

linda roja como un tomate (XD): así? y como lo sabrías?

mello: preguntarle a near ¿no?

mello se retiro y dejando sorprendidos a linda y matt. se dirija a la habitación de near y entro,lo vio, estaba construyendo una torre con cerillos.

mello: hola near-dijo comiendo su chocolate

near no contesto

mello: quiero hacerte una pregunta... espero que no te incomode.

near: asla- dijo sin mirarlo.

mello: que siente por linda?

near hiso un movimiento de sorpresa haciendo que se destruyera su torre. por su parte mello se quedo sorprendido ya que nunca habia pasado eso con lo que indicaba una cosa.

near sin miraralo: no siento nada por ella solo amistad...si se le podría llamar eso... ¿a que viene tu pregunta?

mello: solo curiosidad, siempre ella te protege o ayuda x eso.

near no paresia convensido pero no hizo mas preguntas y volvió a construir su torre. mello por su parte salio de la habitación:

mello: ahora se que sientes near are todo para que pase de gustarte linda y pase a que la ames...

* * *

_**espero k les aya gustado, perdón por mi ortografía y si esta algo confuso es que es mi primer fanfic que escribo T.T y pues no redacto aun bien. gracias por leer subo el siguiente capitulo el domingo 18 de agosto.**_

_**gracias y bay ^_^ **_


	3. Chapter 3

_hola no puede aguantar mas hasi que seguiré escribiendo... recuerden no me pertenece death note le pertenece a sus respectivos autores._

_les daré el significado de los signo que encontraran:_

_() pensamiento_

_^_^ alegría_

_- acción que realiza un personaje_

_etc. (después les daré mas conforme vallan leyendo _

_espero que les valla gustando. ) _

* * *

bueno donde nos quedamos :)

al otro día mello fue a buscar a linda pues suponía que estaría ansiosa de saber que sentía near de ella. Y lo que suponían era correcto linda lo espera con ansias en su recamara.

Linda nerviosa: y bueno mello que te dijo?

Mello comiendo una barra de chocolate: lo que pude ver es que cuando mencione el tema el se comporto un poco raro... en teoría le gustas...

Linda emocionada: ¡¿ENCERIO?! que emoción por fin podre decirle lo que siento por el...

Mello: contrólate Linda solo le gustas, (si quiero llevar a cabo mi plan tendré que darle esperanzas) pero juntos podemos llegar a que te ama.

Mello sabia que Linda no era boba e iba a sospechar el porque lo asía si desabría que lo hacia en beneficio suyo le iría muy mal. Y hablando de eso:

Linda:mello se puede saber ¿porque me ayudadas?... siendo sincera tu no eres así.

Mello se puso algo nervioso ya que no sabia que responder. Pero para su buena suerte las campanas tocaron para el desayuno.

mello: ya es tarde mejor me retiro... después hablamos Linda.

salió rápidamente dela habitación y se dirigió al comedor.

ahora pasemos con near que estaba muy pensativo en su habitación... claro que por su aspecto no se e veía... y como siempre jugando con sus juguetes en ese caso con unos dados:

near: (yo podría estar enamorado de linda... no, no lo ceo... además somos muy diferentes y si matt y mello lo supieran no podrían hacer nada... que estoy diciendo ni siquiera me gusta Linda...)-suspira

near sale a desayunar el sabia bien que ese mismo día abría examen y aunque nadie pusiera atención en el siempre estudiaba una hora por día y lo demás jugaba juegos de estrategia.

al pasar por el comedor near-como siempre- solo llegaba por si su comida y se retiraba a la mesa mas retirada. mientras tanto con matt y mello.

matt: ¿como te fue con Linda? ¿te descubrió?

mello comiendo: no por suerte no pero... esta empezando a sospechar algo tendré que distraerla.

Era la hora de las clases y como ya lo abra predicho abra EXAMEN de literatura. al finalizar el examen todos se quedaron en silencio pues sabrían los 3 mejores lugares:

profesor: bueno como todos sabrán mencionare...

alumnos gritando excepto near y linda: ya lo sabeos prosiga.

profesor: bueno el tercer lugar con 9.5 matt, el segundo con 9.9...

mello: (que sea near)

profesor: mello y el primero con 10 near

mello enojado: ¡noooooooooooooo!- se levanta y toma a near por su camisa-tu pequeño mocoso me las pagaras...

near si mirarlo: adelante hazlo

linda: déjalo no te a hecho nada...

profesor: joven mello a la oficina de roger ¡ahora!

mello salió y como sabrán su castigo incluyo a su preciado chocolate. después de destruir su habitación se dioa si miso ¨tranquilo pronto mi plan se podrá en marcha y near pagara caro¨.

salió de su habitación para hablar con linda que se encontraba en un pasillo.

Linda enojada: no debiste haber echo eso.

mello apunto de estallar: !¿como que no debí?!

Linda no contesto... mello desesperado la toma de los hombros y la empieza a sacudir :(

mello enojado: ¡¿CREES QUE ES FAICIL ESTO?

linda asustada: mello contrólate.

...: ¡déjala ahora misma mello!

* * *

**espero que le allá gustado el domingo subo otro ^_^ gracias por leerlo **


	4. final

**_CAPITULO FINAL_**

**_hola de nuevo... como lo prometí aquí esta el capitulo, que por cierto es el capitulo final n_n, espero que lo aya disfrutado y como ya e mencionado death note no me pertenece, le pertenece a sus respectivos autores._**

* * *

mello enojado: ¡¿CREES QUE ES FAICIL ESTO?

linda asustada: mello contrólate.

...: ¡déjala ahora misma mello!

...

encepemos:

mello: baya la oveja por fin sale.

near tranquilo: mello, linda no tiene la culpa de que estés enojado.

mello suelta a linda y se dirige a near.

mello:que? vas a proteger a tu novia?

near: en primero ella no es mi novia es mi amiga...

linda al escuchar eso no lo podía creer, near nunca había tenido un amigo.

near: y si la voy a proteger ya que ella ( me gusta) es mi amiga y la quiero

mello: O.O en-cerio?

todos quedaron muy sorprendidos y en ese momento llego roger quien como ya abran supuesto castigo a mello.

ya en noche linda no podía dormir lo que dijo near era demasiado, haci que fue dicidio ir a verle a su habitacion.

linda tocando la puerta:...

near: (debe ser ella) adelante.

linda entro muy sonrojada.

linda: near es... es cierto lo que dijiste.

near sin mirarla: claro eres mi amiga...

linda casi llorando: (ya no puedo mas) near te amo y no puedo soportar que tu solo me consideres como una amiga- decia llorando

near mirandola: linda... yo tambien... siento lo mismo por ti...

linda sorprendida: ¡¿QUE?!

Near: yo... siempre ... bueno desde que te conocí eh sentido eso... mi frialdad no lo aceptaba, haci que- parándose y caminando hacia linda- que no pensé que me aceptarías- justo enfrente de ella.

linda al tenerlo en frente se deja llevar por su impulso besando a near...

linda separándose: te amo near.

near: y yo a ti linda... solo una cosa.

linda: si?

near sonriendo: no digas nada de esto a mello.

linda: nunca lo diria

FIN


End file.
